The present invention relates to a composite image creation system, a composite image creation method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a composite image creation program. In particular, the present invention relates to a composite image creation system, a composite image creation method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a composite image creation program which are capable of easily grasping temporal information from a composite image.
There has been conventionally known an athletic motion analysis supporting device (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-298143) including: storage processing means for receiving images supplied from image pickup means and storing the images in a temporary storage unit; means for reading out a predetermined number of images stored in the temporary storage unit and generating a reference image from a plurality of read images to be processed; trajectory image generation means for comparing the generated reference image with each image to be processed and superimposing, on the reference image, different areas in which each image to be processed differs by a predetermined amount from the reference image, thereby generating a trajectory image; and trajectory image output means for outputting the generated trajectory image to an output device. According to the athletic motion analysis supporting device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-298143, information for quantitatively and intuitively analyzing the motion to be monitored of a facility or the like can be output by simple image processing, without depending on the situation outdoors or indoors.